No Other City
by unicorndustandllamas
Summary: Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine are settling into their new lives in New York, but a few unexpected factors might interfere with their big plans. Can they make it big? Finchel. Klaine. Rated T just in case. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1 Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Hey there Gleeks! Um, well this is my first fanfic, so I hope it isn't too bad. Basically this is a result of boredom, but I think this first chapter came out pretty good. I know the idea is totally overused, but I thought I'd write my own interpretation of Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine's lives in New York after high school. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome, and reviews are definitely appreciated! It's going to be rated T just in case you know, for future chapters, but the story starts out pretty PG. There won't be any smut though. I can read it, but I can't write it, sorry. Ok, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters! I'm just a fangirl! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>_Surprise, Surprise._  
><strong>

Rachel heard a light knock on the door as she rifled through one of the many boxes scattered on the floor. Pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she stood and made her way into the front room of the apartment. The small brunette wondered who could possibly be here, considering most of her friends and family were back in Ohio, and Kurt and Blaine had keys. When Rachel opened the door, she wasn't expecting who she saw standing there.

"Uh, hi Rachel," Finn said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The tall man noticed the obvious look of shock and confusion on Rachel's face and quickly asked if he could come in. Rachel simply nodded and gestured him to enter, still not saying a word.

After closing the door, Rachel turned and faced her ex-boyfriend. "Hello, Finn," she began. She would have asked him to sit, but her trio had yet to buy a couch. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Ohio for college." The brunette girl mentally smacked herself for that comment. She knew exactly why he was there: to see her.

Once their senior year at McKinley had ended, Rachel had told Finn that she wanted to break up with him so that she could move to New York to chase her big Broadway dreams. She knew that neither of them would be able to handle a long distance relationship. Obviously, Finn hadn't been able to let go.

"Yeah, I am. But I… just needed to see you, Rachel," Finn replied as he looked down at the carpeted floor and then back up at her, "Plus, you know, Kurt's my brother, and I thought I should visit."

Rachel's sad smile faded and she sighed, "It's only been a few weeks, Finn. And I already told you, we both need to follow our dreams, make a future for ourselves. Even if it means being apart." As soon as she said those words, she regretted it. Honestly, Rachel wanted to jump in her ex's arms, kiss him, and tell him that they would be together forever. But she didn't, because that wasn't what she needed nor wanted. Being with him would only hold her back.

Finn had expected that answer from her, but he thought he'd try anyway. To Rachel, the disappointed, almost broken look in his eyes as he stared at the ground was heartbreaking. "Yeah, I know…" Finn finally said after a few seconds, "But…um…my flight back home doesn't leave until next week, and-"

"Of course you can stay here, Finn," Rachel interrupted without thinking, suddenly realizing that they had no where for him to sleep in their new, barely-furnished abode.

"Oh," Finn's eyes widened at that statement, "I was just going to ask if I could hang with you guys since I'll be here a while. I didn't think you guys had anywhere for me to sleep."

Rachel sighed, "Yeah, we only have two mattresses right now. I'm so sorry, I said that without thinking." Tired of standing, Rachel settled for sitting on the floor and Finn followed suit.

"Wait," Finn said, a disturbing thought coming to him, "Does that mean that…Kurt and Blaine…sleep together?" Finn's wide-eyed expression returned as Rachel answered with a 'Yes'.

"Whoa, I don't even want to think about that!" The boy exclaimed with a half-chuckle. Maybe it was just the brotherly instincts kicking in, but he did not want to imagine Kurt getting it on with his boyfriend. Noticing Rachel hadn't said anything and was just staring at him with a sort of longing expression, Finn changed the subject. "Um, so when do your guys' classes start?"

Pulling a stray box closer to her, Rachel explained that classes began in 3 weeks, which was just enough time for them to unpack some of their things and do a little exploring around the city. Finn seemed fascinated the entire time, amazed at how ambitious his three friends were.

Rachel continued to search through one of the boxes labeled 'Rachel' as she spoke to Finn, but stopped when she found her picture from junior prom with Sam and Mercedes. A small smile crept onto Rachel's face, thinking of how Sam and Mercedes had fallen in love on that night, but then grimaced as she remembered how upset she had been when Finn had gone with Quinn, and Quinn had slapped her. Not to mention the whole Jesse fiasco. True, she _had_ gone to senior prom with Finn, but she still had a sour feeling about junior prom.

Finn peeked over at the photo that she was looking at so intently, and frowned when he saw it. He had been kicked out of junior prom by Ms. Sylvester. The tall man remembered something suddenly and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket. Of course what he was looking for was in the same place it always was.

"Look, I kept this," Finn said, showing Rachel the picture he was holding. He smiled sincerely. This picture had comforted him whenever he missed Rachel, which, although he would never admit it, had been every day for the past month.

Rachel turned her attention to the piece of paper Finn held out in front of her and let out a quiet gasp when she saw the photo. It was of the infamous 'Finchel', posing at senior prom. Rachel moved her bangs from in front of her eyes, and she felt a tear begin to form at the corner of her eye. She felt silly for starting to cry over a simple photograph, but it had suddenly brought back memories of when she and Finn were happy together, a brief moment when their futures didn't matter and they lived in the here and now. But reality had soon set in and that was precisely why Rachel was becoming a weeping mess now.

Finn noticed her getting teary-eyed and tentatively wrapped his arm around her. He realized that that was a big mistake as soon as he felt Rachel jump at the contact.

Tears now rolling down her face, Rachel turned to Finn, who had quickly removed his arm, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Finn. This… is just too painful right now," the brunette choked on her words before continuing, "I think you should leave. I'll… call you later. Same number, right?"

Finn was taken aback, but he just nodded and left out the front door swiftly. He just stood there in front of the apartment for a minute, clenching his fists, until he spotted two male figures headed his way. He stalked off silently, hoping that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't recognize him as he passed by them.

Honestly, Finn had known that coming to New York would be a huge waste of time, but he had really just wanted to see Rachel. He still loved her. But she loved singing. She loved New York. She loved Broadway. And she no longer had time for him.

As he climbed into his car, Finn realized he hadn't booked a hotel room. He should have taken Rachel's offer to stay with them. But, on second thought, he couldn't burden Rachel anymore than he already was.

**OK, so what did you think? Remember, reviews are so appreciated! I'm kind of a procrastinator, so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but I've already started writing it. There will be a lot more Klaine in future chapters, I promise! Don't give up on me! The other chapters will probably be longer too. :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 So Close, Yet So Far Apart

**A/N: Hi there! So, here's the next chapter! I really really like how this came out, so I hope you guys think it's good too! There is definitely more Klaine in this chapter, as promised. It's also longer than the last chapter, because I couldn't stop writing! Well, let's get on with the story, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Glee or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>_So Close, Yet So Far Apart_  
><strong>

Kurt saw him. He _knew_ he had spotted Finn practically run past him and Blaine while they were walking back to their apartment. After having a huge crush on him for nearly all their of sophomore year of high school, Finn was permanently on Kurt's radar, which, when you think about it, was pretty creepy since they were stepbrothers now. He knew that if that had really been Finn, he was going to have to follow him.

"Blaine," Kurt said, stopping. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt with a look that was a mixture of concern and his usual lovesick puppy face. "That man that just passed us… that was Finn."

Blaine was genuinely confused. What in the world would Finn be doing in New York? Nonetheless, he followed Kurt in the direction that Finn had gone. "Are you sure it was him?" Blaine questioned as the pair walked back into the parking lot, "Why would Finn be here in New York?"

"Trust me, it was him," Kurt replied, and then mumbled something about being on his radar, which Blaine decided he would ask about later. "He probably came to see Rachel, and by the looks of it, it ended badly."

Soon, the two men spotted Finn's car still sitting in one of the parking spaces on the far side of the lot. It was pretty difficult to miss the beat up, tomato red pick-up truck in the midst of mostly black and silver cars. The man inside the truck was so busy talking on his cell phone that he didn't notice Kurt and Blaine approaching his car until he heard a soft knock on the window.

Finn raised his head and caught sight of his stepbrother giving him a sad smile from the other side of the glass, as well as his curly-haired boyfriend standing next to him. _Damn, _Finn thought. He should have known better than to think Kurt wouldn't go after him. He sighed and said something to the person on the other end of the call, (Kurt figured it had been Carole, since he had seen Finn mouth the word 'mom'.) then hung up and stepped out of his truck, slipping the phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Finn Hudson," Kurt began, placing his hands on his hips, "What on Earth made you think you could come all the way to New York and not inform your own stepbrother!" Finn looked down, feeling a bit guilty, but Kurt just chuckled and pulled him into a hug. Finn hugged back, grateful that he had such an awesome stepbrother. Blaine merely smiled at them, thinking about how he would give anything to have a family bond as strong as Kurt and Finn's.

When the two brothers finished their embrace, Kurt stared at Finn expectantly until he spilled everything that had happened during his encounter with Rachel. Urged by Kurt to give excruciating detail, Finn explained the entire conversation, right down to the part about Kurt and Blaine sharing a bed. Kurt blushed at that statement, and Blaine nearly exploded into a fit of giggles before he was glared at by Kurt.

"So, you didn't book a hotel? Don't you dare think for one second that I'm going to let you be in New York and not stay with me!" Kurt said once Finn's story was concluded, "Rachel will get over it. Anyway, all she's been doing for the last 2 weeks is rifling through scrapbooks of you two and singing sad love songs to them."

Finn laughed bitterly and Blaine added, "I have an old sleeping bag from when my dad used to take me camping," He said with his usual bright smile, but there was a tinge of pain in his voice at the mention of his dad, "I know it's not that much, but trust me, the carpeting is pretty soft! And you know, it'd be less awkward than sleeping with Rachel."

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot that you care about me so much," Finn said, smiling, "I'm gonna have to call mom back though…"

Kurt scoffed and grabbed Finn by the arm, "No, I'll call dad and Carole later. You should just get some sleep. I bet you're tired from all the crying." Finn was about to retort with 'I wasn't crying that much,' but he was too busy being dragged by his much shorter brother back to their apartment as Blaine just followed along, still beaming like a fool. Finn began to wonder if that kid ever stopped smiling.

Kurt turned the key and opened the door with a flourish and held it open for Finn and Blaine to step inside once they reached their destination. The boys were still laughing about some joke Blaine had cracked, but they ceased their giggling when Rachel stepped into the front room from the kitchen.

She certainly looked surprised when she saw Finn standing there for the second time that day. "Back so soon, I see?" she said simply, quickly shooting Kurt a 'Traitor!' look.

Kurt grinned back at her and pushed Finn closer to her; they would have collided had Rachel not taken a step back. Finn stumbled and turned his head to give Kurt the same look Rachel had given him. "Don't pretend like you're not excited to see each other. We're all aware of how _in love _you two are!" Kurt smirked, putting emphasis on the words 'in love,' "Finn's going to stay with us while he's in town. You don't have a problem with that, do you, Rachel?"

Rachel didn't hesitate to respond with, "Actually, yes, Kurt. I _do _have a problem with it!" She clenched her fists and stormed out in her typical 'diva fit' way. Finn expected to hear a door slam, but he didn't. Rachel was never really one for slamming doors when she was upset.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and checked the time on his phone; it was 9:38. It was way too early for any of them to want to go to sleep, but Finn really just didn't feel like hanging out. "I think I should get some sleep, guys. I'm going to need plenty of energy for whatever you guys are gonna drag me out to do tomorrow," Finn chuckled sadly, and Blaine nodded, walking into his and Kurt's room to search for that sleeping bag he had mentioned.

Kurt was worried about his brother. He was acting so sensitive lately, especially over this whole Rachel problem. Frankly, though, Kurt didn't really know what to do. He was caught in the middle. On one hand, Rachel was one of his best friends and he _had _come to New York with her to support her in her quest to become a star, which also indirectly meant that he supported her break up with Finn. On the other hand, Finn was his stepbrother and they had had each other's backs ever since his dad and Carole had gotten married. He really wanted Finn to be happy, but he wanted Rachel to be happy too.

Finn and Kurt just stood in the middle of the living room in an awkward silence while they waited for Blaine to return with the sleeping bag. They were both lost in thought. Finn's brain kept telling him to let Rachel go because he loved her. But his stupid heart wouldn't let him give up. Almost without his consent, Finn's heart began to formulate a genius plan to win Rachel over in the span of a week.

But then what? Even if they did get back together, Finn still lived in Ohio and was attending Ohio State, while Rachel was here in the big city going to Juilliard. All of these thoughts were really starting to make Finn's head hurt, and he wished that Blaine would just hurry up with that damn sleeping bag.

Luckily for him, the curly-haired man soon reappeared, the sleeping bag and a pillow in hand. He unrolled it and spread it flat on the carpet in the corner of the living room, then fluffed the pillow and set it down. "There you go, Finn!" Blaine, once again, smiled brightly, "I hope you feel better in the morning. Sweet dreams." Blaine walked over to Kurt and took his hand, giving his boyfriend a smile that said, 'He needs to be alone right now.'

Kurt complied with Blaine's wishes and the two walked hand in hand back to their room, but not before Kurt turned his head to face Finn and mouthed 'We'll talk later.'

Blaine flopped down onto the bed when they got into their room, and Kurt closed to door lightly. "I know you're worried about him." Blaine said as Kurt sat next to him, "But we can't really make Rachel love him."

"But Rachel _already _loves him, Blaine. She just can't handle a long distance relationship," Kurt replied, "I don't blame her; I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you or kiss you."

Blaine smiled lovingly and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "I know, me either. But it's heartbreaking to see how lonely they are without each other." Blaine continued, "Maybe for now, they should just be friends. It's better than nothing, right?"

Kurt folded his arms and sighed, "I'd like to believe that they could just be friends, but with them, there's always so much sexual tension when they're not dating." He huffed, resting his head on his pillow and staring at the white ceiling, then the white walls. "We really need to add some color to this damn apartment." Kurt said, changing the subject.

Blaine laughed and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Yeah, it's pretty bland in here, but I think we should get some furniture first, don't you think?"

Kurt's head turned to face Blaine, and he couldn't resist laughing at the goofy smile on his face. "Blaine Anderson, you smile way to much," he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you still love me!" Blaine beamed. He knew that Kurt loved him; he was confident in his statement. Besides, they had said 'I love you' to each other plenty of times before.

"That I do." Kurt responded with a sweet smile before tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls (He thanked whatever was holy that Blaine hadn't put a ridiculous amount of gel in his hair today) and kissing him. The kiss wasn't too passionate, but it definitely conveyed passion.

Blaine pulled away after a few seconds and chuckled. "Hey, we haven't even changed into out pajamas yet," he said, and for a moment, Kurt looked slightly annoyed that Blaine had ended the kiss so soon.

Both men felt a bit guilty that they were happy and content in their relationship whilst Finn and Rachel were having so many issues. They quickly changed into their pajamas, and after Kurt called his dad and Carole to inform them that Finn would be staying with them, they spent the rest of the night talking and listening to Rachel sing along loudly to some sad break up song until they fell asleep.

Finn heard Rachel singing too, and it made him cry a little. He would never tell anyone that he cried over Rachel's singing, but he was silently weeping because it reminded him of how much talent she had and how she deserved to be a big Broadway star. But mostly it reminded him that she still loved him but couldn't be with him. And it kind of broke his heart.

**Well, there you go! Reviews are always helpful, and I will love you forever if you leave one! **


	3. Chapter 3 Reconcile

**A/N: Finally, I updated! :) I'm sorry, but I just had major writers block. This chapter is kind of a filler, except that one bit at the end, but I had to write this to set up the next events. Oh, and look! This chapter is the longest chapter so far! WARNING: frequent mention of coffee. Well, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or these lovely characters in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>_Reconcile_  
><strong>

Finn didn't get much sleep that night. He just kept waking up at random times until 6:21, when he had given up trying to fall back asleep. He was glad that they at least had a TV in their living room.

Kurt woke up not much later, precisely at 6:30. He stepped into the kitchen, already dressed and finished with his routine skincare treatment, and saw Finn fumbling with the remote, not succeeding at finding anything to watch. Finn grumbled at the television and turned to Kurt when he heard him enter the room.

"Morning, Kurt." Finn said sleepily, still kind of annoyed that he hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep to sustain himself. He had already wriggled out of the sleeping bag and was sitting on top of it now.

"Good morning, Finn." Kurt yawned a little as he started up the coffeemaker, "Sleep well?"

"You guys _would _have a coffeemaker and not a couch." Finn laughed and paused for a second before continuing, "I didn't really sleep much. Kept waking up in the middle of the night." Finn got up from his position on the floor and stretched.

"Coffee is a _very_ important part of our lives!" Kurt replied matter-of-factly, tapping his foot as he waited for his coffee to finish, "And I figured you didn't get much sleep, considering you were up before me."

Finn nodded and Kurt was about to continue before Blaine appeared and said, "Did someone say coffee?" His hair was a mess of curls on top of his head, and his pajamas were still on, seeing as he was unable to function before his morning dose of caffeine. He exchanged 'Good Morning's with Finn and strolled over to Kurt, resting his head on his shoulder and whispering, "Good morning." Kurt giggled and poured each of them a cup, already knowing that Finn wouldn't want any.

Blaine lifted his head and swiped one of the steaming mugs from the counter, immediately sipping from it even though it was burning hot. He tried not to wince when it stung on his tongue, but he still must have made some kind of ridiculous face, because both Kurt and Finn started laughing at him.

"Good to know you love that drink more than you love me," Kurt teased, waving his own cup lightly back and forth, "Maybe you should kiss _it _instead." Blaine knew Kurt was just joking, but he still shook his head and leaned forward to set his cup back on the counter and give his boyfriend a light good morning kiss.

Finn looked on at the two men; he really did not want to watch his stepbrother and his boyfriend kiss (and oh God, the kiss was progressing and now Kurt was pushing Blaine against the counter), but he couldn't really look away because he was thoroughly lost in thought. Truthfully, Finn was envious of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Finn always saw the affectionate looks Blaine would direct at Kurt, or notice the quick kisses they would steal when they thought no one was looking. He wished he could do things like that with Rachel.

Finn was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Kurt say, "OK, Blaine, that's enough for now. _Finn's watching!" _Finn blinked a few times, and he realized he hadn't really been focusing on their little make-out session anyway. Kurt blushed furiously and Blaine just laughed, but then he frowned when he noticed that his coffee had gotten cold.

"Uh, where the hell is Rachel?" Finn asked in a bit of a hurried tone, eager to change the topic. He was concerned with why their female friend hadn't emerged from her room yet. He knew Rachel, and he knew she was just being stubborn and unreasonable as usual, but that behavior never ceased to annoy him. Besides, Finn couldn't even figure out what she was angry about in the first place. It might have been a selfish thought, but he expected that she would be at least a tad pleased to be able to spend time with him again, even if only for a short time.

"I don't know what she's up to back there, but she'd better get out here soon if she wants breakfast before we leave…" Kurt trailed off and set his empty mug in the sink next to Blaine's long-ago discarded one. He hummed quietly and began fixing something for each of them to eat: waffles for Finn and Blaine and a bagel for himself.

"Where are we going?" Finn inquired, suddenly realizing that the spare clothes he had brought, as well as his toothbrush, were still in his car. Blaine told Finn that they would just be exploring today, and maybe going job hunting if the came across something that peaked their interests. He even mentioned singing in Central Park, saying that it was a dream of his.

Rachel didn't come out to join them in the kitchen until nearly 8:30, and she was already dressed. The spring in her step was apparent, albeit quite confusing to the three boys, and they collectively gave her a look that asked her to clarify why she appeared so enthusiastic.

"After a long while of deliberating, I have come to the conclusion that I will not let one minor bump in the road obstruct my good attitude," she answered curtly, but then her tone changed to one of mock kindness, "Good morning, Finn, Kurt, Blaine." Her smile was so see-through it hurt, but neither Kurt nor Blaine were in the mood to deal with a spiteful Rachel Berry.

Finn on the other hand, snapped. "Why the hell are you acting like this? When I first came over, you didn't hesitate to ask me to stay!" Finn yelled, releasing the pent up frustration within him, "But now you're behaving like you're grossed out by the sight of my face!"

Rachel's features wrinkled as Finn spoke, and she felt the need to let out her constrained emotions as well. She balled her limp hands into tight fists and said, "Because I'm so conflicted! I love you, and I _want_ you, but I _need _Broadway. And I'm angry because I'm not sure if I made the right decision anymore, and you being here increases those feelings!" She was crying now, and Finn's mouth hung open slightly.

Kurt and Blaine observed the whole exchange awkwardly, and they both were about to leave the room, but Rachel wiped away her tears and held up a hand as if to say, 'No, stop. This conversation's over.' and softly said, "Finn, why don't you go get your clothes from your car. We're going out soon."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Finn got dressed and brushed their teeth, and once they were finished, the tension had mostly subsided. Finn handed Rachel her coat as they were leaving, and she took it with gratitude, simply choosing to smile at him although her eyes showed her still pained emotions. The girl's eyes still seemed a bit downcast for a while, but she was soon distracted by the sights and sounds of New York City.<p>

The four friends spent all afternoon parading through the streets, occasionally stopping at a store that Rachel or Kurt would drag them into. At one point, they all strutted arm-in-arm down the sidewalk, and even Finn laughed along and kept pace with the rest of the group. They were casting their troubles aside for the time being. After all, they were in the city where their dreams were coming true. It was still hard to believe for each one of them. Here they were, only 18 years old, living and going to college _alone _in New York, without their parents.

But now, as they sang the mash-up of "I Love New York" and "New York, New York" that they had belted out two years ago when they had gone to New York for the first time, their thoughts didn't really stray far from the fact that they were having a blast.

"After you," Blaine said, turning on his 'dapper mode' as Kurt liked to call it, as he opened the door to a small cafe they had stumbled across and gestured for Rachel, Kurt, and Finn to enter the building before him. As they stepped in, their noses were instantly bombarded with the scent of coffee. Blaine close his eyes and inhaled, which didn't surprise anyone, since coffee was his second favorite thing (after Kurt no doubt). Kurt smiled and squeezed his boyfriend's hand softly.

Rachel tapped Finn on the shoulder and linked arms with him when he turned to look at her. He was puzzled, given that just yesterday, Rachel didn't want to even look at him, but now she was being sort of…affectionate. The petite girl pulled Finn toward an empty booth in the corner of the shop after shooing Kurt and Blaine away to order their coffee.

"Sit," Rachel spoke gently, but with a commanding tone. Finn complied, taking a seat across from her, not quite able to decode the unreadable expression on her face. "I just want to say…" she trailed off, mentally making sure that she wanted to say what she was about to, "I'm sorry. I overreacted, and I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Finn gazed at Rachel with a confused but expectant look. It wasn't everyday that Rachel Berry apologized for something. _She must really love me, _Finn thought momentarily. He nodded, urging his female friend to continue.

"We need to move on, Finn," Rachel finally said, her eyes suddenly filling with intensity, but Finn saw the underlying grief in them. "Next week, you'll be back at Ohio State, and I'll be here. I always felt that we had something so special, that our love could conquer all. But I don't think I believe that anymore. I love you, Finn, really. But we won't work out. Most high school relationships don't make it anyway. There's no reason that we shouldn't have seen this coming." They both knew that was a lie. Kurt and Blaine had made it. Mika and Tina had, too. They were proof that some high school relationships did work. Finn and Rachel just weren't going to be so lucky.

Finn nodded, understanding her. He loved Rachel so much, and he had been gullible enough to think that they wouldn't be torn apart after high school. Then again, he had loved Quinn a lot as well, and he thought that he would be with her forever. It's funny how things never really went as planned.

"Yeah, I get it. I… love you too, Rachel. But, what was that saying? If you really like someone, you should let them go…? I know it'll hurt like hell, but I'm willing to let you follow your dreams, 'cause you really are a star, Rachel." Finn now had that same intensity in his eyes that Rachel had. He was serious, and he was glad that they were talking about this.

Rachel giggled at Finn's adorable mistake and said, "The saying is: if you love something, set it free, Finn," she smiled wholeheartedly and continued, "And I know it'll be hard, but we'll always be friends. Remember that."

Finn smiled back at her and soon Kurt and Blaine joined them at table. Finn moved to sit next to Rachel so that they could be near each other. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine chatted about design ideas for their apartment and their classes that were starting soon while Finn told them about his insane roommate at OSU and how Carole called him every night at 9:00 to ask him how he was doing, even though he was only 2 hours away from home.

It was 8:36 now, and the group was still sitting and conversing, cups discarded a long time ago. Blaine's cell phone lit up, and he picked it up from it's spot on the table. He grimaced at the caller ID: it was his dad. He was almost 85% sure that his dad was going to say something to try and convince Blaine to change his mind at return to Westerville before it was too late and classes began.

Blaine's father, Walter Anderson, had been less than pleased when his son had announced that he was packing up and moving to New York City of all places with his boyfriend and his other friend. He had allowed Blaine to transfer to McKinley High for his senior year for this boy, Kurt, but now he wished to move to another state for him as well? He had never told Blaine this, but Mr. Anderson had always told himself that his son being gay was just a phase he was going through. Once Blaine had actually gotten a boyfriend, reality hit Walter. Truthfully, he saw how much Blaine loved Kurt, what with all the loving stares and such, but he still couldn't… accept it.

"Hey, guys, I have to take this call... It won't be long." Blaine stood up and his friends nodded at him as he walked to an empty corner of the cafe. "Hello?" he said into the receiver when he finally answered the phone.

"Hello, Blaine." came the response from the all too familiar voice on the other end, "I need to talk to you about something."

**And there you have it! Yeah, there's a little cliffhanger at the end. But we got a little backstory on Blaine's dad! ;) Please be patient with me as I work to finish the next chapter! I still and will always love and appreciate reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Family Matters

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update! I just had major writer's block. I meant to make myself finish this up two days ago, but then there was that insane Klaine/CrissColfer riot on tumblr, and I was busy participating in it. X) Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but it's better than nothing, right? Well, on with the story then, folks! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>_Family Matters_  
><strong>

"Could you hurry it up, dad? My friends are waiting for me," Blaine said into the phone, sounding more than slightly annoyed. He was weighing all the outcomes of what his father could possibly want to talk to him about.

"Look, Blaine. I know you're expecting me to say something to discourage you, but that's not what I called about." Mr. Anderson said, and Blaine's face twisted into an expression of confusion.

"Go on," Blaine said impatiently, lifting an eyebrow.

"I…" Walter began, seemingly searching for the right words to say, "I'm sending you some money. 2000 dollars to be exact." Blaine's eyes widened slightly at that. He knew his parents had plenty of money, but he never would have expected his father to loan him any, much less to support his life in New York. Blaine remained silent; he was at a loss for words.

Mr. Anderson sensed Blaine's uncertainty and continued to explain himself, "I know you and your friends don't have much furniture or anything yet…and I feel that it's my responsibility as your father to support you. Don't think of the money as a loan, it's a gift."

Blaine really _was_ grateful for his father's donation, but somehow he was hung up on the words _"it's my responsibility as your father." _He was 99% sure that Mrs. Anderson had told her husband to give him the money because "it was his responsibility." The younger Anderson could have snapped at his dad with questions that were at the forefront of his mind, like "Was it your responsibility as my father to discourage my sexuality?" or "Where was your 'responsibility as my father' when I had questions and needed your help?" but Rachel, Kurt and Finn were waiting for him to return to the table, plus he didn't want to start an argument with Walter over the phone in the middle of a coffee shop.

"Thanks dad, really. But I don't really have time to talk right now. I'll… call you later," Blaine replied hurriedly, but he at least waited until his father said 'Very well, Blaine. I'll talk to you later,' before hanging up. He might or might not call his father later, depending on how he was feeling.

"Is everything okay, Blaine?" Rachel gently asked when he came back to sit at the table. Kurt and Finn also looked at Blaine with worried yet curious eyes.

"Yeah, everything…is great, actually. That was my dad. He's sending us 2000 dollars to buy furniture and stuff," Blaine answered, plastering on his bright smile as always, and it was just convincing enough to mask his underlying resentment. The other three people at the table lit up with excitement immediately.

Kurt clasped his hands and held them up to his face like he always did in his adorable way and beamed. "This is fantastic! I can finally start decorating that bland apartment!" Blaine smiled adoringly at Kurt as he spoke. He loved it when Kurt got excited and inspired like this. "I'll need to start planning the design right away…" Kurt trailed off, and Rachel checked her phone for the time.

"We really should be getting home, guys." the brunette girl said, and although she was completely serious, for some reason, Finn started to laugh. Rachel looked at him, perplexed, as he continued giggling.

Finn waved his arms dramatically and spoke after he was done with his laughter. "Oh, Rachel. Look at us. We're 18 years old, in New York, with no parents within 500 miles of here. We have no curfew! And it's only," Finn paused to check his watch, "8:45."

Rachel stared up at Finn, almost admiringly, but then she caught herself and replied, "Fine. But New York is dangerous at night! We're only staying out one more hour." Finn grinned and hooked arms with her, which made her cheeks warm up quickly.

"Well, onward then!" Blaine chuckled, interlacing his fingers with Kurt's and linking arms with Rachel. The four of them left the coffee shop in high spirits, continuing their shameless frolicking through the city.

More than once, in the midst of their hearty laughter and singing, Rachel and Finn's eyes would meet for a few seconds, then the two would turn away awkwardly, blushing madly.

Around 9:45, the group realized just how far they had gotten from their apartment, and Rachel started to throw a fit about getting home before 10, so they settled on calling a taxi. Rachel paid surprisingly, stating that she 'would pay any price to ensure the safety' of herself and her companions. That earned a shared confused glance between the boys, but they were just happy that they didn't have to pay. Or at least Finn was.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at his cell phone, trying to convince himself to call his father back, but ultimately failing. He was sitting on the edge of his and Kurt's bed, staring at the small object in his hands.<p>

"What 'cha doing?" Kurt asked, crawling up behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Blaine smiled a bit a Kurt's touch and answered, "Trying to get myself to call my dad back. I told him I would." Kurt frowned. He knew how helpless Blaine felt when it came to his father, and he also knew that his boyfriend didn't like to show his weaker side much.

"Well, I think you should do it. If he's willing to make things better between you two, I think he deserves to get a phone call back," Kurt reasoned, loosening his grip around Blaine and repositioning himself so that he was sitting next to him. Blaine sighed and nodded slightly, and he began to dial his home number. He secretly hoped that anyone but his dad would answer the phone.

It seemed that Blaine's wish had come true when an upbeat, feminine voice answered after a few rings with, "Blainey!" It was his older sister, whom he had not been expecting to hear from at all. He could practically _hear _the exclamation marks when she had yelled his nickname. "How is my baby brother doing? Taking New York by storm yet?"

Blaine smiled and mouthed 'It's my sister' to Kurt so he wouldn't be confused. His sister was always so upbeat and friendly, despite being a model. She was the only one of his family members that could always make him smile, or at least, she was since he had come out to his parents. "Hey, Willa. I'm good for the most part," Blaine began, "But I actually called to talk to dad…What are you doing at mom and dad's anyway?"

"Well, I found some time in my busy schedule to come see the 'rents! Oh, and dad is busy. But I, on the other hand, am completely free!" Blaine imagined her beaming on the other side of the line and he chuckled lightly. "I know why you wanted to talk to dad. I don't really know how to explain his decision over the phone… but that's okay, because I'm coming to visit you!" Willa finished talking _finally, _giving her brother a chance to respond.

"Wait, what? Don't joke about things like that, Will," Blaine said. He would actually love it if his sister came to visit them. Unlike most siblings, Willa and Blaine hardly fought, since she had always been busy protecting him from their father's bashes on his sexuality.

"I'm not joking, Blaine, I assure you. You see, father informed me that he was going to give you some cash, so I offered to drop by and pick it up, so that I can deliver it personally! It works out perfectly, since I have a fashion show in New York this weekend." Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but his talkative sister continued. "I can't wait to see you, Blainey! We haven't seen each other since you moved. Also, I'm _extremely_ eager to meet your boyfriend that you never stop taking about."

Kurt had obviously heard her say that since he smirked a bit before giggling at Blaine's blushing. "Great! So when are you coming?" Blaine asked.

"Well… what's today? Tuesday? I have to be in NYC by Thursday, so… my flight will be landing tomorrow night," Willa explained, still sounding extremely perky, "I have to go now though, mom finished dinner and you know how she doesn't like to be kept waiting. I'll tell dad you called."

Blaine paled a bit. "Actually, Willa… don't tell him, please?" he pleaded in a bit of a whisper. Maybe… he would talk to his dad another day, but right now, he was exhausted. Willa agreed solemnly and the two siblings quickly exchanged goodbyes before ending the call.

**So, there you have it. I know I'm writing a lot about Blaine's family, but I just love the idea of getting to know them. I think they would be interesting people. :) I'll try my best to update faster this time around. Also, reviews, story alerts and favorites are lovely! Until next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Big Sis Knows Best

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry for making you guys wait a whopping 28 days for this chapter! It's just that school started back up recently, and I hadn't really had much time to sit down and finish this chapter. But, it's here now, and that's all that matters! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>_Big Sis Knows Best_  
><strong>

"Blaine, could you get the door?" Kurt shouted from the kitchen. He was "cooking" Wednesday night's dinner, which really meant he was heating up leftover pizza from lunch. He didn't really like the idea of eating the same meal for lunch _and _dinner, but Rachel was the only one who had found a job so far, and a part-time one no less, so they would have to make do this way until Kurt and Blaine could find work.

Blaine pushed himself up from his sitting position on the floor (damn their lack of a couch), and made his way to the door.

"Blainey!" Willa Anderson exclaimed when the door swung open, dropping her purse and a shopping bag she was holding, and immediately pulled Blaine into a crushing embrace. Blaine hardly flinched, being that he was used to her strong hugs. When she finally let go of her poor, suffocating brother, Willa pushed past him into the living room.

"This place is adorable! But surprisingly plain. I'd figured that with Kurt's style, this place would be bursting with color and crazy decorations by now!" Her arms shot up dramatically, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not like we have a ton of money just sitting around to _buy _crazy decorations, Willa." He sighed, chuckling slightly. He closed the door and went to stand beside her, crossing his arms.

Willa smacked Blaine on the arm playfully, wearing the same smile that Blaine always had on. "You lazy asses need to get some jobs, then! Dad's little donation isn't going to last you the next 4 years," she giggled and reached into her designer purse to pull out an envelope. "But it's a start," she continued, smiling widely and holding the envelope out to Blaine.

Kurt took the pizza out of the oven (he swore that it would cook better in the oven than in the microwave) and entered the front room to join Blaine and Willa. He smiled warmly when he saw her, looking beautiful even in simple straight-legged jeans and a loose floral top, with her dark curly hair pulled into a high ponytail. Then again, she was a model, so what _didn't _she look good in? Kurt had never talked to her in person before, but he had spoken with her over the phone and heard much about her from Blaine, so he quite liked Willa. He couldn't decide if it was because she was essentially a female version of Blaine, or that she often took his side over Blaine's when they got into an argument.

"Kurt!" Willa said, spotting him from across the room. She raced over to him to give him a hug similar to the one she had just attacked her brother with. Kurt cringed at the contact at first, but then he settled and hugged back. When she pulled away, she beamed at him. "You are so much more handsome in person than in photos! Blaine, you sure know how to pick 'em!" she said, winking over at her now blushing brother.

"Nah, I just got lucky," Blaine replied, and he and Kurt swapped smiles.

"Thank you, Willa. Nice to finally meet you!" Kurt turned his attention back to her as Blaine walked over to them and Finn finally decided to come out of the bathroom.

The tall man strolled in with his hands in his pockets, looking slightly confused when he saw an unfamiliar face in the room. "Hey guys, who's this?"

Blaine explained that it was his sister, who had come to visit for a few days, and Finn replied by commenting that they were getting quite a bit of visitors recently. Willa even gave Finn a hug, but not before asking why another boy was staying in their apartment.

"Ok, boys, first things first! I come bearing gifts! But that doesn't include the money; that was dad's gift." Willa skipped back over to where she had left her shopping bag and pulled out a stunning red dress. The three boys' faces twisted in puzzlement at this, but she just giggled and clarified, "I bought this for your friend Rachel! Where is she by the way? …You guys didn't make her up just so your parents would let you live together, did you?" Willa crossed her arms and glared at Kurt and Blaine expectantly.

The younger Anderson scoffed. "No, Willa, Rachel's just at work. She should be getting home soon." Willa mouthed 'Oh' and proceeded to pull something else from her bag. They were three tickets of some kind.

Even from across the room, Kurt could tell what they were for. "Are those what I think they are?" Willa nodded. She told them that they were tickets to her fashion show on Saturday. She also apologized profusely to Finn for not getting him a ticket, but he didn't mind; he enjoyed the notion of getting to have the apartment to himself on a Saturday. Kurt instantly got giggly and jumpy. "Blaine! I _love _your sister." he declared, and Blaine made a 'hmph' noise accompanied by an eye-roll.

"Aw, but not as much as I love you, you goofball." Kurt wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. Blaine smirked and leaned in, unable to resist his boyfriend, but their kiss ended much too quickly for his liking when Willa and Finn simultaneously cleared their throats rather loudly.

"Guys, um… there are other people in the room," Finn spoke up, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Yeah," Willa agreed, "You two are so adorable I can feel myself getting fucking cavities over here!"

Kurt untangled himself from Blaine, but not before staring at him fondly for a moment. "Oh, guys, I heated up some pizza for dinner. It's in the kitchen if you want any." Kurt suggested to change the subject. Finn obviously took that as his cue to leave, since he stalked off toward the kitchen without another word. Willa shrugged and followed Finn, with Kurt and Blaine trailing behind her.

30 minutes later, when the leftovers had been devoured (mostly by Finn), and the incessant chatter had died down, Rachel finally arrived home from work and raised an eyebrow when she spotted Willa. She set her purse on the counter and approached the table that the four of them were seated at.

"Who's this?" Rachel inquired, hands now placed on her hips, "Finn's new girlfriend?" Her tone was snarky and loaded with spite.

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically. Apparently Rachel still hadn't changed much, even though she and Finn had come to a compromise. Way to show how uninterested in Finn you are, Rach. "No, _Rachel._ This is Willa, Blaine's sister." Kurt said, wearing his queen bitch expression, "Next time, feel free to make a better first impression."

Willa laughed at this. "No, it's fine, Kurt. I work with models; I deal with stuff like this on a daily basis. Plus, I heard all about Ms. Rachel's personality from Blaine a couple years ago when she and him-

"Willa!" Blaine interrupted, "We are _not _mentioning that." He put his head in his hands; his sister really couldn't keep her mouth shut. Why had he wanted her to visit again? Sometimes Blaine felt like the more mature sibling.

Rachel too scowled at the mention of her and Blaine's drunken kiss and subsequent date back in junior year. She hadn't even gotten a good song out of that experience like she had hoped. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Willa. Anderson, I take it? Unless you're married," Rachel held out her hand and Willa shook it, almost immediately laughing at the mention of her being married.

"Ha! Nope, I'm completely single. It's hard to keep a steady boyfriend when you travel all the time." Willa brushed a loose curl behind her ear and grinned. To Rachel's surprise, she didn't even seem the least bit sad about being single. That was when Rachel Berry decided she could learn a lot from Willa Anderson. She would thank Blaine later for having such an inspiring sister.

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly, with Rachel fawning over the dress Willa had bought for her and the two of them chatting animatedly along with Kurt while Blaine and Finn watched some less-than-interesting football game on T.V. Willa would squeal excitedly whenever Kurt and/or Blaine would say something she deemed 'adorable' (was that a favorite word among the Andersons or something?) to each other or steal a quick kiss. Kurt had thought it was hilarious. Blaine just thought it was perverted.

Soon, it was getting late, and Willa decided it was time she returned to her hotel. Kurt and Rachel hardly wanted to let her go, but she assured them that she would see them on Saturday at the fashion show. However, the two stubborn divas argued until Willa agreed to help them go job hunting the next morning before she had to head off for her fitting. She hugged them all with extreme ferocity (these kids were really growing on her) and strode out the front door to catch a cab back to her hotel.

It wasn't until then, when the distraction of Blaine's sister was gone, that Rachel remembered why she had acted so spiteful earlier. Blaine and Kurt had retired back to their bedroom, so she saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk with Finn. She strolled over to Finn, who was laying out his sleeping bag on the floor, with a leisurely pace, wearing a subtle smirk on her face.

"Say, Finn. When was is that your fight leaves back to Ohio?" she asked, looking at Finn expectantly. He hesitated, and that's when Rachel knew she had him. She had seen his car sitting in the parking lot, which was odd, considering he had 'flown' to new York. Rachel wondered why Kurt and Blaine hadn't noticed when they had followed him back to said car a couple days prior. They were probably too busy giving googly eyes to each other, she figured.

"Um… next Wednesday." Finn seemed satisfied with his answer and focused back on his makeshift bed.

"Oh, really? Because I remember you mentioning that your flight leaves next _Monday._" Rachel said matter-of-factly.

Finn didn't look at her, but she knew he was biting his lip nervously, searching for something to counter her with. He didn't succeed. "What's the point of this, Rachel?" he finally sighed, defeated.

But Rachel wasn't done yet. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure that my schedule is free to see you off."

"Well, you won't be able to, Rach. Cause I drove here. I figured that of I drove… maybe I would be able to stay longer. I… did it for you, Rachel." Finn sighed heavily; he hadn't told Rachel that because he didn't want to cause anymore drama. But Rachel had beat it out of him; he supposed he should have expected it.

Rachel didn't look in the mood for drama anymore either, quite surprisingly. She just looked down and whispered, "Well, now you can leave on Monday, like you originally planned."

She spun around and began to walk away, but she paused for a moment and turned back around. Before Finn knew what was happening, Rachel threw her arms around him. She smiled into his chest and said, "I don't want either of us going to sleep upset."

Finn smiled, and this time it was for real, hugging her back and nodding slightly. "Me neither, Rachel."

**So, chapter 5 is over! Again, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, but stupid life just gets in the way sometimes. I know this chapter was really centered around Willa, but I just love her and she'll play an important role later on in the story. Also, for some reason I always seem to write a lot of Finchel! I guess they just have a lot more drama than Klaine does… Anyway, until the next chapter, dear readers!**


	6. Chapter 6 PSA

**A/N: **Hey there readers! I'm so sorry, I should have posted a note here a _long_ time ago, but I just wanted to inform anyone who might be sticking around that I won't be updating this story anymore. I got disinterested with writing it, and the plot was going pretty much no where. Not to mention the whole 'Blaine is a junior' thing threw me off balance. I'm so sorry if you were reading this and are disappointed but the story wasn't really getting anywhere interesting for me anyway. I'll try to write more fics in the future when I have more time on my hands, and hopefully they'll be much better! Thank you all for even reading this crap, I love you guys. :)


End file.
